


comfort

by anne_png



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_png/pseuds/anne_png
Summary: corrin mourns the death of takumi and ryoma and finds peace in leo





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this is like 3 months old so if its not as good as it should b sorry abt that lol

It was a long battle; and the army was tired, especially Corrin. She had lost two brothers in the span of a few days. The first was Takumi; he ended his life by jumping off the Great Wall of Suzanoh. It was only a few days after when Ryoma’s life ended. In order to fulfill a samurai’s final duty, as he called it, he performed the painful act of seppuku. Corrin remembered Ryoma’s still smiling face and final words; “I’m counting on you…” She couldn’t stop the tears from pouring down her red cheeks. Even though the time spent with her Hoshidan family was cut short, she still cared for them and longed to be with them. What about Sakura and Hinoka? Ryoma and Takumi were their brothers who they grew up with and mourned with when Mikoto died. The thought of her sisters made Corrin weep even more. So much that it caught the attention of a certain prince. 

Leo was standing right in front of Corrin’s door when he heard her. He wanted to check up on her since he knew what her brothers’ actions did to her. He was hesitant to enter, what if he made things awkward? What if he messed up and made her feel worse? What if… No. He had to go in. He may not be the most affectionate person in the world, but he just couldn’t stand the thought of the woman he loved the most alone, sobbing with no one to even sit next to. He knocked on her door as he didn’t want to just barge in on her. He waited a moment and Corrin came and unlocked the door. She greeted him with a forced smile on her face and red eyes. Even though she had been bawling her eyes out mere seconds ago, she still had the strength to greet Leo with a smile on her face. 

“H-Hey Leo. Do you need anything?” Corrin tried to stop herself, but a sniffle made its way to the surface; she didn’t want Leo to worry.

“No, I just wanted to check on you, to see how you are doing.” Leo had always been direct with his words.

“Oh, well I think I’m good,” she lied “thank you for coming though.” Leo wasn’t having any it. 

“Corrin, may I come in? I need to talk to you.” She hesitated before stepping aside. Leo closed the door behind him and sat on her bed. Corrin soon followed and sat down. 

“Now be honest with me Corrin.” Her eyes lowered to the ground. He only got like this when he knew that something was up. That, and Corrin wasn’t too good at hiding her feelings. “How are you feeling?” She couldn’t take it anymore. Once the tears started, they couldn’t be stopped.

“Oh Leo…” She buried her head in his shoulder and just sobbed uncontrollably. Leo didn’t know what to do. It was the closest he had ever been to Corrin. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t really know how. He sat there slowly rubbing her back, allowing her to cry until she was done. To him, in a situation like this, it was no use holding back. After a good few minutes Corrin’s breathing had slowed down, to almost a normal rhythm. Corrin sat up, wiping her tears away. 

“I-I’m sorry… Leo.” Her words were barely audible.

“For what?” Leo was confused. Any normal person would be this upset if they had experienced what Corrin want through.

“W-Well Xander told me t-to stay strong for everyone. He said that people look to me for guidance and, well I don’t know if I can do this Leo…” The both of them sat in silence before Corrin continued. “Xander told me that it would be all over soon and that he would be there for me, but… I just can’t take it anymore.”

“It’s alright Corrin. It’s normal feel what you are feeling right now. I too feel sad, not just for the Hoshidan family, but also for another reason.” Corrin’s ears perked up and she raised her eyes to meet Leo’s. “It pains me Corrin. Seeing you like this makes me feel awful.” Leo hesitated “I want to help you Corrin. It’s funny, I think your kindheartedness and your want to help others is rubbing off on me,” he chuckled “and it’s making me feel things. Things I have not felt in a long time.” Leo’s mind was racing. Was he really going to confess to her at a time like this? Well, he had to now; he’s crossed the point of no return. He didn’t even care if Corrin felt the same way, he just needed to tell somebody. “Corrin, I…” he placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it tight, almost as if waiting for permission. Corrin squeezed his hand back.

“You can say it Leo. I won’t judge you.” That was all he needed. 

“I l-love you Corrin!” Leo couldn’t believe he finally said it. He held it in for so long, it felt nice to finally get it off his chest. Both his and Corrin’s face was bright red, but he kept going. “Corrin, I love you and I want to be there for you. Please allow me to look after you, just as you have done for me. Let me and the others care for you. You don’t have to go through this alone” He sat himself up and surprised them both by hugging her and burying his head in her chest. “Please…”

Corrin didn’t know what to say. She was overjoyed to hear that her feelings were mutual. She smiled and held Leo close, due to their positions, and the fact that Corrin was a bit taller than Leo, she sat up and placed him on her lap. Leo squeaked at the sudden motion. He wasn’t used to being in such a vulnerable position. Corrin pat Leo’s head; ever since he was little, Leo always calmed down when his head was pat. She gave Leo a big toothy smile to try to cheer him up. Although she thought Leo looked cute with his red cheeks, she knew he didn’t like to be in such an embarrassing position. When Leo finally looked up, all of his fears were gone. He half expected Corrin to be mad; but when he saw her big smile, he couldn’t help but smile too. 

“You know it’s kind of funny when you think about it. You came in here to comfort me, but look at us now, the roles are reversed. Fate has some strange things in store for us, doesn’t it?”

“I guess you could say that.” They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Corrin spoke up. 

“You know Leo, I’m really thankful for you.” 

“Y-You mean it?” Leo was used to getting small praises from time to time for his skills on and off the battlefield, but he was not used to a genuine compliment like that. He blushed a little bit.

“Yeah you goof! I’m thankful for your patience and caring. I know Camilla pretty much takes care of this kind of stuff, but it makes me happy knowing you’re willing to do this for me. It also makes me relieved, what you said earlier.” Leo tilt his head in confusion “That you love me.” Oh, that thing. “I’m glad that you feel the same as I.” Wait. Did Leo hear that correctly? Corrin feels the same?

“Wait, Corrin you…” He didn’t know what to say. She nodded her head. Leo couldn’t believe it. He had hidden his feelings for so long, and now that he has confessed them, he was rewarded with positive reassurance from the love of his life. He was so overjoyed that he gave Corrin a big hug around her neck. Startled, but not surprised, she hugged back. “Oh Corrin, I’m so glad you feel the same. I-I’ve hidden my feelings for so long… I can’t believe you felt the same way all this time.” 

“Leo, how long have you had these feelings?”

“Oh Corrin, ever since you joined Nohr, I’ve been in love! The way you do your best for others and how you lead us. We say Elise is the beacon of hope for Nohr, but you are the beacon of light for us all,” Corrin blushed at his words. 

“Oh, Leo I had no idea! I’m sorry you had to conceal your true feelings.”

“It’s ok now. I’ve told you know how I feel, and… Gods Corrin… I’m so glad you feel the same!” Leo gave Corrin a great bear hug, one that would rival Elise’s. He practically pinned Corrin to the bed with how much force he exerted. Corrin laughed and pat his head. When she looked down, she could see a small tear roll down his cheek. She reached out and wiped it away from Leo’s face, lifting it so they could make eye contact. Leo blushed at this a bit and even more when Corrin reached down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Leo had never been kissed, and even though it wasn’t on the lips, his heart fluttered. Corrin laughed and stood up, ruffling Leo’s hair in the process. 

“Come on love, I think we both deserve to get some fresh air.” Leo shyly smiled and followed Corrin out the door, thinking about the name she called him.


End file.
